It is known to separate the internal space of an aircraft into smaller compartments for avoiding or at least retarding the spreading of a fire to thereby increase the survival chances of passengers and crew. Such conventional separation walls are made of fire resistant, or at least fire retardant materials. However, the fixed location of such conventional separation walls is not very effective in localizing a fire that has started. Another disadvantage of conventional separation walls is seen in that they visibly diminish the so-called large space or jumbo-effect of an aircraft cabin, especially a passenger aircraft cabin. The open space impression intended for such aircraft is usually lost by the installation of known separation walls. Besides, their permanent installation frequently involves substantial modifications in the internal arrangements of the cabin, such as seating arrangements, service area locations, and so forth.